


Aaron Finds Love

by DarylsBabyGirl



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst, Blow Jobs, Doggy Style, Drinking, Drunk Jesus, Facial, Grinding, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Mentions of Character Death, Polyamory Negotiations, Rimming, anal penetration, brief hair pulling, slightly rough sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-20 20:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16562273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarylsBabyGirl/pseuds/DarylsBabyGirl
Summary: Five years after Eric's death and Aaron finds love again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Terrible title, I know... I literally could not think of anything else.

“Aaron?” Daryl raised an eyebrow at his drunk lover. They’d both been drinking quite a bit, celebrating five years since Negan’s defeat. The bonfire had been fun, but they wanted some alone time and they were currently playing truth or dare. Well, more like Paul was playing truth or dare and Daryl was merely trying to get into his boyfriend’s pants. The ninja giggled, taking another swig of the bottle of vodka. “Ooo-kay. I think you’ve had enough.” His lover whined a long drawn-out ‘no’ when Daryl took the nearly finished bottle from him and put it out of his reach. “Tell me more about Aaron, darlin.”

Jesus hummed, tilting his head back as the hunter started kissing along his neck. He sighed and reached a hand up to grip into his lover’s hair. “I dunno what it is about him. He’s so… handsome… he’s got that… farmer’s son thing goin for him, ya know?”

Daryl chuckled. He loved when Paul got shit faced and his words slurred. It was so fucking adorable. His lover was truly the cutest man he’d ever met. “Yeah… he is pretty good lookin, ain’t he? I can see why yer attracted to him, baby.” He slipped his hand under Paul’s shirt to his chest, fingers pinching and rubbing his nipple. The whine he received in response made his cock twitch. “I’ll tell you what, baby… tomorrow when you wake up, we’ll talk more seriously about it.”

His boyfriend’s eyes widened with hope and arousal. “Really? You wouldn’t mind having him in our relationship?”

“Of course not, baby. I really like him, too.” Daryl whispered, nuzzling their noses together. His boyfriend let out a loud squeal that should never come out of a person’s mouth and pounced on him. They fell off the couch to the floor with a painful thud, Paul’s knee pressing just a bit too hard in the hunter’s crotch. His was too drunk to really feel it, though, so they both just laughed and kissed. Clothes were somehow removed, but they never made it to the bed.

A few days later: 

Aaron sat at his table, testing the new prosthetic arm he’d found on his latest run with Michonne. The house was big and empty, and even though it wasn’t the house he and Eric had stayed in, it was still too big. He couldn’t live in that house. It held too many memories of his lost love. Even though it’d been five years since Eric died, he mourned the beautiful man. He’d grown feelings for others, but Eric would always be in his heart. A knock on the door pulled him from his thoughts. He couldn’t recall inviting anyone over and it was his day off, so he got up and walked to the door curiously. 

Daryl and Paul stood on his porch, so he smiled and opened the door. “Hey, guys, what’s going on?” Paul’s cheeks were a bit pink and the hunter looked shy and nervous, so he frowned. “Is… everything alright?”

Daryl cleared his throat and gently nudged Paul forward. “G’on, darlin.”

Paul gave the hunter a look as if asking ‘why do I have to?’ He looked up at Aaron, however, and smiled sweetly. “We… want to invite you to dinner tonight.”

The man looked between the two. “Dinner..? Sure. I’d love to.” He smiled. “It’s been a while since I ate by myself or with Michonne.” A night alone with the both of them would be hard, but he didn’t want to lose their friendship, so he would continue to act like things were normal between them. “Should I bring anything?”

Daryl smiled. “Nah, just bring yer handsome self. ‘N dress nice, it’s a date.” The hunter winked and took Paul’s hand. “See you in a few hours.” Paul smiled brightly and followed his boyfriend down the steps, an excited skip in his step. 

Date? Aaron blinked, watching the two men walk down the sidewalk from his house and across the street to the house they shared when they were in Alexandria. He furrowed his brows in confusion and shut the door. What did Daryl mean by date? He shook his head and decided to head up to his room to take a look at his wardrobe. He didn’t have many nice clothes anymore. He didn’t have a lover to dress to impress for anymore. He took off his prosthetic arm and tossed it on the bed as he passed it to go to his closet. 

He looked through the shirts and jeans, most of them with holes or stains from walker guts and sweat. He sighed. If this was truly a date none of these would do. He looked down at the duffle bag on his closet floor. He hadn’t opened it since he moved into this house several years ago. He took a moment to soothe his aching heart and knelt down. He’d gotten used to doing things one-handed, so he unzipped the bag and reached in for one of the shirts and set it down, then reached back in for a pair of jeans. 

The clothes seemed to stare back at him. He hadn’t worn them since Eric died. The grey, long-sleeved shirt and grey and white plaid over shirt had been Eric’s favorite clothes on him. Paired with a pair of dark blue washed jeans and his lover had never been able to keep his hands to himself. Aaron smiled at the memories flooding his mind. He picked up the clothes and brought them over to his bed. He laid them out and went to his bathroom to shower off. He trimmed down his beard from the wild mane it had nearly become back to the tamed five o’clock shadow Eric had fallen in love with. His curly hair took a bit longer, but he managed to get them styled appropriately. 

By the time he’d finished cleaning himself up, the sun was going down. He applied a bit of deodorant and some cologne. He got dressed and looked himself in the mirror. He sighed softly, feeling confident and relaxed. He left his room, peeking into Gracie’s room to see if she was awake from her nap before remembering she was at Michonne’s for a play date with Judy. He shook his head and went downstairs to get his boots on. He debated putting the prosthetic on but ultimately decided against it. He did go into his backyard to pick a few floors and a couple of roses. They said it was a date, so he was going to treat it like a date. 

He walked across the street to Daryl and Paul’s house and took a deep breath when he reached their door. He hoped he wasn’t early. He bit his bottom lip. He’d never been in a polyamorous relationship before, but he was excited to see where it all led to. He reached his hand up and gently knocked, not wanting to rustle the flowers too much. Not a minute later, Paul was opening the door, hair up in a nice ponytail and wearing tight jeans and one of Daryl’s flannels over a tank top. He blushed when the ninja’s eyes looked him over. 

“Hey, hope I’m not too early,” Aaron said softly and held out the flowers. 

Paul chuckled and took the proffered gift. “Not at all. Daryl’s just now pulling the roast out of the oven.” He kissed Aaron’s cheek, gently directing him inside with a hand on his lower back. He shut the door behind them. “Come on into the kitchen. I think there’s a vase under the sink I can put these in.” He took Aaron’s hand and led him through the dining room and into the kitchen where Daryl was moving the roast onto a cooling rack to let it sit. “Look who I found on the porch.”

“Darlin, what have I said about bringin strays in the house?” Daryl took his oven mitts off and walked over to them. He spotted the flowers and smiled, figuring they were for both of them. “There’s a vase under the sink.” He kissed Paul as the ninja passed him and turned his attention to Aaron. “You look good. I see you tamed that mane ya called a beard.”

Aaron chuckled and reached up to rub his chin. “Yeah, it got a little out of hand.” He leaned into Daryl’s hand when the hunter reached up to pet his cheek. “You look good, Daryl,” he whispered, taking in the hunter’s jeans and tight, black t-shirt. 

“Thanks. I was wearing a flannel, but a certain someone stole it.” He looked over his shoulder at Paul, who just hummed and filled up the vase with water, acting innocent. Daryl shook his head. “Why don’t ya sit down? Want anything to drink? Got some home brewed beer and orange juice.” He turned away and walked to the fridge. 

“I’ll take a beer. Sure I can’t help with anything?” Aaron smiled and sat down when Paul shook his head. He watched them work, maneuvering around the kitchen in sync. He and Eric used to do that. The image made him sad, but he still smiled. It was a good memory he held close to his heart. 

“Nope. You just relax, Aaron.” The ninja smiled and got out three plates. He started filling the plates up while his boyfriend got them all out a beer and grabbed out silverware and napkins. Daryl set the beers on the tables, then helped Paul with the plates. Soon they were all sitting down together. 

Aaron started eating slowly. He complimented them on their cooking, blushing at their pleased smiles. He wiped a bit of roast juice off his chin. “So-uh… did I hear you right… when you said this is a date?”

Daryl took a sip of his beer and nodded. “You did.” He looked at Paul. “Do you wanna tell him?” Aaron looked between them, heart racing as hope began to bubble up in his chest with butterflies in his stomach. Could it be possible? When Paul’s cheeks flared up a cute pink color, he swallowed thickly. 

“Um-sure.” The ninja licked his lips and put his fork and knife down. “Daryl and I were talking a few days ago after I drunkenly confessed to him that I have feelings for you. We both would like to bring you into our relationship.”

Aaron couldn’t believe his ears. He’d hoped and dreamed, but to actually hear the words was something of a miracle. “Wow. I- you have no idea how happy that makes me. I miss Eric, I really do, but I also really like you, both of you.” He blushed and looked at Daryl. “Eric and I had even talked of bringing you into our relationship, but then I noticed you had feelings for Paul, so we decided to back off.”

Daryl smiled and reached for his hand and held it. “I would’ve loved bein with you ‘n Eric. I was devastated when ya told me he died, but now we can be together and we have Paul, too.”

He held the hunter’s hand happily, enjoying the rough callouses on his palm and fingertips. “I would love that.” He whispered. He released Daryl’s hand to take Paul’s hand into his own. He’d half expected it to be soft, but the ninja’s hand was just as calloused as his and Daryl’s. Paul smiled and gently rubbed his thumb over his knuckles. “God, I don’t think I’ve ever been this happy, not since before Eric died.”

“You can expect a lot of happy memories now,” Paul whispered and brought Aaron’s hand to his mouth to kiss it. 

“We’ll take good care of ya, Aaron. I promise you that.” Daryl whispered. His fingers came up to pet through Aaron’s hair and smiled when the man leaned into the touch. 

Aaron felt more calm and content than he had in a while. He had two beautiful men that wanted him, even with only one arm. Once they’d finished dinner, Daryl and Paul led him upstairs and gently undressed him down to his boxers. They got undressed as well and all piled into the bed. Daryl behind him and Paul in front of him. He felt warm and safe in their arms. He wasn’t quite ready for sex. He hadn’t been with anyone since Eric, so it might be a while before he was ready for that, but the intimate touches of Paul and Daryl’s hands on his chest and back lulled him into a deep sleep. He hoped he never woke alone again.


	2. Ch. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron finds passion!

It’d been several months since they got together. They spent the winter living with Aaron due to a long and arduous blizzard. Temperatures were below freezing so even just walking across the street was too dangerous. Daryl made very few trips out of the community cutting down trees for firewood and catching anything he could find, mostly rabbits and the very rare boar. Having spent the season all in the same house, Aaron often walked in on Paul and Daryl making out, even once on Paul with his hand down the front of the hunter’s jeans. 

He didn’t mind, honestly. They’d been together before he got with them so, of course, they were going to be sexual. He just hated that every time he walked in on them they seemed to feel the need to stop like if he had to watch them he would get offended or whatever it was they were doing would remind him of something he did with Eric. He missed his boyfriend. He missed kissing him, holding his hand and cuddling him. He missed their morning showers when Eric would get on his knees for him. 

Eric was dead. He wasn’t coming back and Aaron had moved on. He could safely and firmly say he loved Daryl and Paul. He could also declare he wanted them both in a sexual manner. They were both very attractive and everything he wanted in a man. Daryl was strong, handsome and broad-shouldered and while Paul was more on the lean side he still had a power to him that Aaron loved to see. Paul was also very confident in himself and his morals. They were both so beautiful Aaron had to wonder how he got so lucky to have both of them in his bed. 

He figured he’ll just have to do everything in his power to keep them. He sighed as he closed the door to Gracie’s room. She was finally asleep. He shouldn’t have let Paul share his hot cocoa with her. She’d been bouncing everywhere and chattering his head off while he gave her a bath and got her ready for bed. He waited by the door, making sure she didn’t wake and call for him. After a couple minutes, he decided she was really and truly asleep and started down the stairs. He ran his fingers through his curly hair, tugging at a tangle as he walked back into the living room-

Where Paul and Daryl were heavily making out. The hunter was practically in the smaller man’s lap, hands tangled in his long hair. Paul was making some fairly obscene sounds. His hands were dangerously close to the hunter’s ass. Aaron stood by the door to watch, cheeks slightly flushed. He could feel his cock hardening in his jeans at the sight. He licked his lips and cleared his throat as he stepped further into the room. The two men immediately pulled apart, both blushing and looking slightly ashamed of themselves.

“Don’t stop on my account.” Aaron grinned a bit, crossing his arms over himself. When Daryl and Paul merely looked at each other, he sighed. “You two don’t have to be so… celibate… around me.” He whispered and walked over to them. “I’m not fragile. I’m not gonna be upset if you two have sex without me.”

Daryl shifted a bit. He was definitely hard in his jeans, as was Paul. “It’s not- we don’t-”

Paul cleared his throat. “What Daryl’s trying to say is, we don’t think you’re fragile.” His hands were in his lap to cover up the erection he had. Aaron could even spot a little bit of a wet spot int he man’s cargo pants. 

Aaron ‘mmhm’ed and sighed. He moved forward in front of Daryl and knelt down. He slapped the hunter’s hands aside and popped open the button of his jeans. The hunter jumped, cheeks bright red and eyes wide. Paul watched intently, fingers twitching over the tent in his pants. He glanced up at the man to make sure he wasn’t going to protest before reaching in and pulling his cock out. Daryl’s cock was very nice. It was hot and hard in his hand and the red was almost an angry red. 

He gave a soft purr and started stroking it. Daryl groaned softly, legs spreading a bit more. He saw Paul scoot closer in the corner of his eye and smiled. A bead of precum leaked down from the tip. Aaron was a firm believer of waste not want not, so he leaned forward and licked it up and immediately took the head between his lips to suck on. The cock twitched in his mouth and he groaned. He peeked up at the hunter and felt proud at the blissed-out look on the older man’s face. He took a deep breath and lowered his head down over the man’s impressive cock. 

“Oh, fuck…” Daryl’s words were breathless and pleasured. His hips started rocking a bit, following the rhythm of Aaron’s mouth. “Darlin, feels good.” 

Paul cooed and moved closer to Daryl. He leaned in and kissed on the man’s neck, hands petting up under his shirt. “How’s he feel, baby?” He whispered with a nip to the hunter’s ear. “Tell me.”

Daryl groaned, one hand reaching for Aaron’s hair while the other went into Paul’s hair. “Fuck, baby. He feels… god, so warm… wet… his tongue, its hittin all the right spots.” He rocked his hips up into the man’s mouth. 

Aaron huffed and moaned softly. Eric had always been clean, which Aaron had appreciated. Daryl, however, had a slightly musty scent and taste to him. It was addicting. He closed his eyes and sucked harder, wanting to get as much of that taste as possible. He could feel the hunter’s thighs tensing and his hips trying to rock harder and harder. He wanted the man to cum; and then, he was going to make Paul cum. Daryl’s hand started directing his pace. He let it happen, gagging a tiny bit when the head hit the back of his throat. It only made him groan and work harder to make the man cum.

The hunter let out a broken whine when he came and Aaron swallowed the cum down happily. It was salty and just a tiny bit bitter, but he didn’t let it deter him. He leaned back, licking the head clean and then licking his lips. Paul and Daryl were both staring down at him in amazement and arousal. The wet spot in the scout’s cargo pants was bigger and he had a flush on his cheeks. While Daryl recovered, Aaron crawled into the ninja’s lap and kissed him deeply. Paul groaned, eagerly grinding his aching cock into the man’s ass. The kiss was dirty, wet and everything Aaron has been missing. 

His and Eric’s relationship had been very passionate and intimate. During the winter, things had gotten intimate between the three of them in a romantic way. Now, he craved sexual intimacy and passion. Paul was very ready to give it to him. They were kissing, clothes were being shed, hands were petting and gripping to keep each other close. Paul’s cock was just as gorgeous, not as girthy but longer than Daryl’s, and Aaron licked his lips. He wrapped his hand around it, stroking gently. The long-haired man under him groaned softly. Hands gripped his ass and Aaron grunted, biting Paul’s bottom lip.

Daryl got down on the floor behind Aaron. He grinned when Paul parted the man’s cheeks and immediately buried his face against them. Aaron gasped, fingers yanking at the scout’s hair. It only made the man under him groan and his cock twitch. He stroked Paul’s cock faster as he felt Daryl’s tongue spread his hole open and wiggle its way inside. He panted and groaned, his tongue licking a path down Paul’s throat. Paul was grinding against him while his fingers tweaked and rubbed his nipples. Everything felt so amazing. 

Paul reached down between the cushions and pulled out a bottle of lube. Aaron briefly wondered when that had been put there, but the thought was quickly dismissed when he felt two of Daryl’s fingers being pushed into him. He’d normally topped with Eric, but between these two he didn’t care who topped and who bottomed as long as they were together. He impatiently waited for Daryl to get three fingers into him before shoving his hand away and slicking up Paul’s cock. He kissed the man deeply as he lowered himself down on him. 

The hunter climbed back up on the couch, eyes enthralled as he watched Aaron start to ride the ninja. The ninja yanked back from the hot kiss so he could tilt his head back and moan out to the ceiling. His hands caressed along Aaron’s thighs and hips, gripping tightly whenever a spike of pleasure lit up his nervous system. The couch wasn’t the best place to do this, but Aaron couldn’t care less. He gripped the back of it behind Paul’s shoulders and started riding the ninja harder and faster. He hoped they weren’t being too loud. This was the last thing he wanted Gracie to walk in on.

Daryl licked his lips, feeling his own cock stir again. Paul looked over at the hunter and smiled. He gripped the man’s hips tighter to stop his movements. Aaron grunted in frustration. Paul merely maneuvered the man onto his hands and knees so he could suck Daryl off again while the ninja took him from behind. It was awkward, clumsy and not at all romantic. Aaron’s leg kept slipping off the couch. Paul lost his balance and nearly pinned the man under him to the cushions. Thankfully, Daryl’s cock hadn’t been in his mouth at the time. Daryl came a second time, covering Aaron’s face. 

Sex wasn’t clean or perfect. To Aaron, however, it was. He’d envisioned how they would spend their first time together, and while it hadn’t been anything like this, it was better. Paul felt amazing inside him and Daryl’s rough hands been so gentle on him. He came harder than he had in a long time. He rested across Daryl’s stomach as the ninja groaned out his own orgasm, spilling over his ass and thighs. They were all sweaty and flushed. He relaxed against the hunter’s chest while Paul got up to grab and warm washcloth and clean them all up. When he felt like he could move his legs again, he got up with Daryl’s help. Paul gathered up all their clothes and followed them up the stairs to Aaron’s room. 

Aaron didn’t care to shower. Paul had wiped him clean already, so he crawled right into bed, laying on his stomach since his hips and ass were sore. He left the blankets down as a signal for Paul and Daryl to join him, relaxing when they did. His eyelids felt heavy and as soon as the blankets were pulled up over him and the two men were cuddling him on each side, he allowed himself to fall asleep. It was the most relaxed he’d felt in a long time; and for once, he didn’t have any nightmares.


End file.
